1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar, in particular a safety bar for use in vehicles in case of collisions and similar situations. The bar is in the first place intended to be installed in doors for cars, in particular automobiles, in order to absorb forces, e.g., in case of lateral collision between cars and other vehicles.
2. The Prior Art
Hitherto known safety bars in car doors are of tubular design and of circular cross-section. Since in general it is very important to be able to keep down vehicle weights, one tends to design all load-bearing details in cars in such a way as to achieve an optimal relationship between the weight and load-bearing capacity of the component. However, if a collision with a car occurs, it is not only the load-bearing capacity of the component in its initial shape which is of interest but also its load-bearing capacity in the deformed state. The hitherto known circular safety bars have been shown not to offer an optimal ratio between weight and load-bearing capacity. It has also been shown that they gradually lose their load-bearing capacity in step with the deformation of their cross-section, in as much as during this process an indentation is brought about on the load-bearing side of the bar. With an indentation in this side, the bar's capacity to absorb compressive forces in its longitudinal direction is reduced, as a result of which the bar collapses.